Ride meet Rider
by kewlbanana
Summary: When the flock turn up at brooklands alex never expected them to be hidding a secret almost as big as his own, when they meet again at ITEX who knows what will happen. MAXIMUM RIDE CROSSOVER
1. Chapter 1

Alex rider and maximum ride crossover

MPOV

"Max, Max, Max get up, come on, first day of school, first day of school!"

I opened my eyes slowly to take in the smiling blond girl bouncing up and down on my bed. Oh god, she was right as well, it was my first day of school. Those of you who are up to date on the adventures of maximum ride will be well aware that school and I don't mix. So why am i going? Well to put it simply the dreaded Bambi eyes!

To catch people up with the flock's story there are 7 of us, and by "us" I mean 7 mutant bird kids. We were created by the school; we are 98% human and 2% avian. There is me (Max), Fang, Iggy, Asha, Nudge, Gazzy (the Gasman) and Angel. As well as the obvious of having wings, there are some other side effects: having hollow bones, air sacks and being generally lighter, stronger, faster and improved senses compared to your average human. Another really cool thing is that we have started to mutate on our own, I have got super speed in all my movements. Fang can become invisible, Iggy is blind due to an experiment that went wrong when we were younger but can "see" white and feel colours, Asha is mute, because, like Iggy, an experiment went wrong, she has complete control over fire and heat cannot affect her, Nudge can sense left over vibrations, it's kinda hard to explain it's like she can see what someone felt and was doing when they touched an object (passwords are kind of useless with her around), she can also become like a magnet. Then there's Gazzy, one guess to how he got his name, if you said he has a funky digestive system well done, I'm not sure I would call it a power but hey, he can also mimic a voice with 100% accuracy. And Angel well she hit the genetic jackpot she can read and control minds as well as talking back to you in your mind she can also breathe under water.

Right now we're talking up residence in England in a place called Chelsea, we're here with my mom and half sister (Ella) because it's less likely for people to recognise us and also it's further from most itex plants, there is only one in England. As I was saying somehow I was convinced into going to school, today is our first day at Brooklands. Me, Fang, Asha, and Iggy are in year 10, while nudge and Ella are in year 8; Gazzy is in year 4 and Angel in year 2.

Well now you're up to date it's time for me to get up and fuel up ready for the start of a fresh day of hell.

When I got down stairs the delicious smell of bacon and eggs greeted me, "Mmm Iggy smells great" I said as I wondered to the table were only nudge was not present.

"Naturally, I made it didn't I? It must be good." Said Iggy as he came over to the table and started piling bacon, eggs, tomatoes and mushrooms onto his plate. I slid into the seat next to fang, and started to inhale the food while Ella and mom watched with disgust, we may have super funky powers but the scientists forgot to add table manners to our DNA.

"Is anyone going to get nudge?" asked Ella. I sighed and got up from the table.

10 minutes later the flock and Ella were piling into the car all ready to go to hell... I mean school. Asha had called shotgun while I was sitting behind her with my head on Fang's shoulder, Gazzy was sitting the other side of Fang. Behind us, Angel was sitting on Ella's lap who had nudge to one side talking her ears off, the Nudge channel had started. On the other side of Ella was Iggy who had one hand snaked around Ella's waist. They had started dating about 2 months after me and Fang had got together in Utah.

After 10 very cramped minutes we pulled up next to a Victorian looking building with school kids pouring in the doorway they were all dressed in the same navy school uniform, one bad thing about coming to England we have to wear uniform. We got out, but before they could leave I gave them the normal briefing.

"Iggy, Gazzy If I hear any explosions you will you wish you were never born, angle no mind control and for goodness sake don't do anything supernatural please." They all sighed and rolled their eyes muttering about over paranoid Maxes. "Hey how many times has this super paranoid person saved your ungrateful butts?"

When only me, Asha, Iggy and fang were left I swallowed and turned to face hell

"It'll be fine" Fang muttered into my ear giving my hand a small squeeze, I managed a small smile in return.

"Come on then let's get this over with."

* * *

AT ALEX'S HOUSE  
Alex was excited as he exited his house on Volsed Street and started off on his bike towards Brooklands School, he hadn't had a mission all summer, and, this year hopefully he wouldn't see MI6 again. But he highly doubted that, that would just be too nice, and MI6 weren't known for being nice. As he approached school he saw his best friend tom waiting for him at the gates.

"Hey Al, how ya doin?" He greeted as Alex locked his bike in.

"I'm good you?"

"Yeah I'm fine, hey there's a meant to be some new kids today, Americans."

"Cool." They walked into school side by side discussing the Chelsea vs. Liverpool football results that had been on at the weekend. After visiting there lockers they then walked into their form room and sat down waiting for class to start. Barely 5 minutes later there teacher came in Mr. Chantly, followed by 4 tall kids, 2 female 2 male. The girl at the front with blond hair, Alex observed, was clearly in charge while the boy next to her with black hair seemed to be standing to close for just friends. Shame, he thought as looked round the class, it seemed like almost every person in the class was ogling them. The extremely tall blond boy had glassy blue eyes that seemed to look nowhere in particular, probably blind. The girl standing next to him Alex observed was very pretty with brown hair with red streaks in. all 4 of them seemed extremely uncomfortable.

"Class these are our 4 new students" he said "well would you like to introduce yourselves and tell us one fact about yourself?"

The girl that Alex thought was the leader put one hand on her hip and looked the teacher level in the eye. " Not really, but hey I'm Maxine but call me that and you will not see the light of day again."

"Well what do you want us to call you?" asked one jerks at the back.

The girl turned an icy gaze on him. "You can call me Max."

"Right then" said Mr. Chantly quite flustered "what about your fact?"

"Oh ummmm I like sports."

"Okay then next you." Said Mr. Chantly turning to the black haired boy.

"Nick, like black." Alex heard several girls giggling, and rolled his eyes.

"Okay then what about you?" Mr. Chantly asked now turning to the blond tall boy.

The brunet girl next to him nudged him. "Oh I'm Jeff and I have two facts, one I'm blind and two blind people have really, really good hearing so stop whispering about how hot max is cause she is taken."

Another jerk at the back yelled "surely not by you?"

"Nah him." Said Jeff gesturing to Nick who looked at the jerk with what could only be described as death in a look.

"Right then and finally you" said Mr. Chantly to the brunet. The girl just stood there looking at smiling and rocking back and forth. "Well come on then don't be shy" Jeff snorted at this and the brunet cuffed him on the back of the head.

Max then decided to take pity on Mr. Chantly for she said "give her a white board pen" Mr. Chantly did so looking confused. The brunet took it and walked to the board.

_Hi I'm Ash, I'm mute really like fire and I am a bit of a pyromaniac so don't wind me up, you have been warned._

Alex heard someone mutter "why's it the handy caps that are single?"  
"This handicap's not but she is" said Jeff nodding towards Ash "also do remember I can hear you"

"Okay then thank you we will have to sort some way for you to communicate with the rest of us" said Mr. Chantly

Ash took her pen again and wrote

_Or I could just not,_ at this Alex heard someone snort.

"No come on now see me about it after this lesson. For now you can sit on the desks by Mr. Rider and Mr. Robinson. Oh and class self defence lessons will be starting as a PE lesson this year." Alex watched as they sat down and, deciding nothing interesting was about to happen turned to face the widow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok from the reviews they are about 15 and have gained some new powers also Asha is made up but imagine she's been there all the way. Also my spelling and grammar is appalling sorry!!! Also luv all you people who reviewed or added me as a favourite!**

**Thanx**

**Kewlbanana**

**Oh here is a profile 4 Asha**

**Name Asha**

**Fake name ash **

**Age 15 ish**

**Hair colour redy brown**

**Eye colour brown**

**Powers control of fire and by touch can tell and change emotions**

MPOV

God I hate school, no scrap that, I loathe it with every cell in my body. Here is a recount of my day so far:

after that oh so fantastic intro we had citizenship which is basically were you sit all lesson chatting and testing your friends while the teacher stands at the front and talks about something no one needs or wants to know. I sat the whole lesson trying to ignore the guy behind me, who was desperately trying to ask me out. (Well that was until fang had a word with him, I'm not sure what he said but it worked.) next we(me and fang) had maths for some bizarre reason me and fang are awful at this maybe it's the fact that I only do practical maths not algebra and Pythagoras's theorem, when I pointed this to the teacher she went on and on about if you wanted to know the height of a tree you could use it. When I pointed out the fact a tree is never gonna be at an exact right angle and that couldn't you just measure the tree with the ruler you measured the other lengths with. At this she did a remarkable of someone gasping for air, needless to say that teacher doesn't like me.

After that fantastic maths lesson we had food technology which is a fancy name for cooking. Iggy got into a fight about the fact that he shouldn't be allowed to cook because he is blind this stopped when the fire alarm went off due to the fact the chicken I was frying caught light. So after standing outside in the cold for 15 minutes it was lunch so I came to the cafeteria which is where I am now.

"God these lunches are tiny" grumbled Iggy. I was about to reply when a shout across the cafeteria caught my attention.

"Hey druggy you back again?"  
"Obviously" the quite reply came the speaker was a skinny but muscled boy with blond hair flopping in brown serious eyes that were like the flocks they had seen too much but unlike the flocks it wasn't masked. I scanned him looking for telltale drug symptoms, I found none. He turned back round now.

"Hey rider what you get yourself into now? A gang?"  
Angle suddenly got up and walked over to the boy rider and out her small hand on his shoulder, he reacted so fast I only saw it because of my super raptor vision, rider had put his hand and tried to twist angels arm behind her but angel slipped out of his grip and took a step back. When rider saw who he had attacked his eyes went wide and muttered "I'm sorry I thought you were him." Jerking his head towards the boy.

"Little girl move away from rider he'll hurt you he's bad"

Angle tilted her head to one side and said "no he's not"  
"yes he is he's a drug addict"  
"no he's not"  
The jerk gave up and turned back to rider and said "so you now hiding behind six year olds"  
"7" corrected angle

"Whatever" the jerk then started making his way towards rider baling his hands into fists in anticipation of a fight.

"Little girl move away or I will have to make you" I stood up now, time to intervene. I walked next to were angle was

"Was that a threat?" I asked my eyebrows rose.

"Go out with me and it needn't be." I glared at him my temper was reaching its limits.

"No I will not go out with you so leave me and my family alone."

"Oh but babe..." that's as far as he got because that's when I lost it. I punched him. Hard. He flew at least 2 foot before landing across the tray rack. I very carefully walked over to angel trying to stop myself doing anything stupid. When I got there is sat down next to angel who was sitting next to the boy rider. Soon my whole family had come over.

"You really gave him one didn't you" said a boy opposite rider

"Thanks, but who are you?"  
"Oh I'm tom he's Alex" he said nodding towards rider

"Hey I'm max" Alex turned out to be a nice person a bit weird admittedly but nice all the same, tom was like a male version of nudge he talked for England and was really random. When the bell rang we all got up.

"What you got next" asked tom

"Gym"

"cool we'll show you the way" we set of after the duo, gym, hmmmmmm could be interesting I'm not exactly sure how much I have to hold back oh well. Gym here we come.

**Plz review **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thanx sooooo much to everyone who reviewed and I am really sorry I haven't updated. Okay someone asked for a list of the flock members and their powers so here it is:

Max: super speed, control of electricity

Fang: invisibility, force fields

Iggy: teleport, touch something and know its colour

Asha (she is made up): control of fire, tell and change someone's emotions be touching them

Nudge: feel left over vibrations of what has happened somewhere she is also like a magnet

Gazzy: super farts, mimicking

Angel: Controls read and talks in someone's mind, breathe under water

Okay um a few things

1)-I know it says angle a lot but my computer will change it automatically

2)-do people recon nudge should go out with tom

3)-I am thinking of writing some stories of Alex rider characters and/or the flock taking part in some shows such as total wipe out, gladiator, takeshi's castle, crystal maze or ninja warrior. What do people think?

4)-I don't know any fighting skills so fight scenes will be unrealistic.

Disclaimer: do not own maximum ride or Alex rider

One other thing italics are max and fang talking with their eyes.

*******ride meet rider********

Mpov

After that … interesting lunch we went to the gym where we split off from the boys to get changed. After me and Asha got changed into the oh so lovely maroon t-shirt, blue skort, yellow nee-high socks and white trainers, we walked into the gym were the boys were already there.

"Hey" said fang quietly as pulled me to him. I smiled at him in response and snuggled into his chest. Just then tom walked up to us

"Not to interrupt anything, but is ash an angel?" fang and I looked at each other; I subconsciously pulled in my wing tighter to my spine. "Don't look so worried, but I've never seen Alex smile so much since... well the point is she must be an angle to make him smile so much." We looked over to wear Alex and Asha were talking/writing to each other and smiling and laughing, they looked happy. It saddened me to think that this might not last because we would have to move on we always do.

Then the coach came in he had ginger hair a small nose and beady watery eyes "okay then class over here new, today we will be doing self defence/ Hand to hand combat. So to start with split into three groups first group of people with no experience, second group of people with some experience and last group of people with lots of experience. Chop chop oh and can the new students come here please." Asha, Iggy, fang and I walked over to him leaving everyone else to get into their groups.

"Sir?" I asked

"Oh yes, max, nick, ash and Jeff I assume?" we nodded our heads and he continued. "Any medical issues I should know about?"

"Um well I'm blind and ash is mute I spose that could be counted as medical issues." Said Iggy

"Okay ash your fine but Jeff you I'm afraid can't take part" he said pointing to Iggy.

"But sir please can I have a go I have really good hearing so I can predict were people are."

"The coach sighed and said "fine it's on your head, which groups then?"  
"Umm" I said looking at fang

_High_

"Top group please" and we walked over to the top group were Alex and about 4 others were already standing.

"Okay then form a line and from the bottom group tell us any experience if any" the coach instructed.

"None"

"None"

"None" this went on all through the bottom group with the exception of tom who said

"What Alex has taught me."

The coach raised his eyebrows and turned to Alex. "What does he know then?"

"Not much basic block, punch, kick, not much." Alex said shrugging

"okay next" when he finally got past the intermediates which had all had 1 or 2 self defence lessons he got to the top group.

"Brown belt"

"Blue belt"

"Purple belt"

"Purple belt"

"Black belt" said Alex quietly, I assumed this was good because half the group was looking at him in awe whist the instructor nodded. Then it was our turn, great how do you tell them that you have never been taught but are probably better at fighting then anyone here because you're a genetic mutant?

"Umm well w technically we haven't ever had a lesson but before my dad died he taught us." I said fiddling with fangs hand; he squeezed my hand in response.

"Well okay anything more specific?" asked the coach.

"No but we could show you max and nick are the best." Said Iggy turning his sightless blue eyes towards me.

"Fine let's see what you got." Said the coach pulling out some mats for us to fight on. When he was done he motioned for us to come forward "come on then let's go." Fang and walked forward still holding hands he kissed my forehead and we separated and faced each other. "Fight"|

_I don't want to hurt you_ fang said as we circled each other.

_You think I want to hurt you?_ I asked him

_No but that doesn't make me want to hit you anymore _he replied.

"Oh for god's sake" exclaimed Iggy "just hurry up and hit each other already!"

"Jeff let them concentrate!" shouted the coach

"But sir they're not going to fight!"

"Why not!"

"Sir would you hit your wife?"  
"No!"

"Then nick won't hit max and vice versa."

The coach turned to us "are you going to fight?"  
"Yes" I replied and fang nodded.

"Continue"  
_fine let's get on with this _I said to fang

_But _stuttered fang

_No buts lets go _fang sighed but nodded and threw a roundhouse kick at me head I dodged and threw my own punch fang dodged and connected a fist to my stomach.

"I am so going to kill you Jeff for comparing us to a married couple!" I said as I dodged a punch to my head I grabbed fangs fist and elbowed him in the stomach then continued rotating using my momentum to slam down on top of fang. The air left him in a rush past my ear and twisted my head and pecked him on the cheek. I rested there for a bit then got up and offered fang a hand; he took it and pulled himself up.

"that was good, but I could tell neither of you were really trying especially nick" the coach said then turned to the rest of the group "right top group pair up and spar one 3, let's see, Alex and Asha, Ollie and jasmine, Luke and Jim, max nick and Jeff in a 3" I turned to fang and Iggy and we set up on the mats we had used earlier.

********ride meet rider*******

Apov (when they went off to spar)

Alex and ash walked off to get some mats together while they were walking Alex was thinking about the fight he had just witnessed it had been good there was no denying that, but the coach had been right, they were not going full out it had been a play fight almost. As the two picked up the mat he looked at the girl standing next to him, she was pretty, very pretty and very nice to when they had been chatting earlier he had felt more free and relaxed then he had for ages but he couldn't like because that would put her in danger and he would not do that to anyone. By the time Alex had finished going through all of this in his mind they had finished setting out the mats. He and ash circled each other waiting for someone to make the first move, in the end it was ash who threw a punch to Alex's head and the fight had started. It seemed they were evenly matched in the end it seemed it who be the person who could continue for the longest would be the winner. The rest of the class watched it lasted for well over half an hour when ash tripped on the mat and fell into Alex and landed on top of him on the mats. Alex looked down at the girl lying on top of him she was breathing deeply and seemed to be making no move to get up.

"Shift it" said Alex prodding her she looked up at him and shook her head. "Please" begged Alex the class was starting to snigger. Again ash shook her head "why not?" she looked at him and dropped her head her eyes closing miming sleep. "Fine," Alex gave in and let his head drop and lay there panting too. The people closer to them who had heard there exchange had started all out laughing at them. The coach had come over by then and saw them "whets going on are they hurt?"

"No sir she won't get up because she's tired so he gave up." Said a student by them

The coach sighed then turned quickly when he heard a yell from the opposite side of the gym. There panting on the floor in almost exactly same position as Alex and ash was fang and max "have they been sparing for long." Asked the coach.

"34minuets 17seconds sir" said Jeff from his perch on the bench on the side of the gym.

"I won't ask how you know that but okay these 4 can rest the rest of you back to work."

Alex leaned forward again and whispered in ash's ear "you ready to get up yet" ash sighed then slowly rolled of him and sat up, Alex sat up too and they sat there just watching the world go by.

After school still Apov

"You so fancy her!" tom was jumping around Alex as they walked to get their bikes from the shed round the back of the school.

"I don't." Alex was insistent.

"You do, you do!"

Alex sighed and turned to face the smaller boy, "even if I did I can't because she could get hurt! You know that."

"But mate you saw how well she fought, she nearly beat you and the rest of the family was the same."

"It's not the same; I can't put her in that much danger, I just can't!" Alex said as he unchained his bike. A sudden high note split the ear Alex spun round to see the hole school facing a sheepish looking ash with her fingers in her mouth, her family who had been next to her when she whistled were holding their ears in pain. When she saw him looking at her she waved and beckoned him over. He looked at tom then sighed and walked over wheeling his bike next to him tom walking behind him.

"Yes?" she looked at him then pulled out a note book and began scribbling furiously when she was done she handed it to max who looked at it then nodded if a bit reluctantly, then passed it to Alex. It read wuld u like 2 cum 4 a sleepover 2night tom cum 2. After he read it he passed it to tom whilst thinking it over.

"Hell yeh" said tom "come on Alex pleaseee"

"Oh fine let me check with jack." He said pulling out his phone. The phone rang and then

"Hello" rang out a cheery American voice

"Hi jack, umm I was wondering could I go for a sleepover to night?"  
"Yeh of course who is it?"

"I've got a new friend called ash they've invited me and tom over."

"Yeh that's fine come grab your stuff then you can head of."

"Thanks jack bye"

"Yeh I can come just got to pick up some stuff." he said as he turned back to the group.  
"Why bother I'm sure between me and nick and probably max we can get you some stuff and for tom our younger brother will have some stuff he can borrow."

"Okay cool let's go then."

At max's house

Mpov

"Hey people, we're home" I shouted as we trouped in the door

"Maaaaaaaaaaaxxxxxxx" shouted angle as she ran down the stairs towards us.

"Hey Ariel" I said as she ran up to me and clung to my leg. "Where is your brother?"

"Umm maybe you don't want to know but Jeff might" she said twisting my shirt in her hands I sighed

"Jeff go sort it out now." Iggy sighed trudged up the stairs.

I led our odd group into the lounge were we settled on chairs bean bags and the floor. Ella came next

"Max have you seen my…" she stopped mid sentence when she saw our guests high I'm Ella max's sister, "oh by the way were igjeff?"

"Went up stairs to see zephyr this is Alex and tom" I said waving to them. She smiled and sat down on the empty sofa. I was sitting on the sofa next to fang whilst Alex and Asha were on the other sofa tom was sitting on a beanbag on the floor.

"Right everybody get changed then meet back down here, tom, Alex, if you like black clothes go to nick umm Jeff is probable to big but I've got jeans and t-shirts you can borrow. Ash has got some too"

With that we trudged upstairs to followed me to get some clothes and I gave him some joggers and a plain blue t-shirt.

"Thanks" he said

"The bathroom is opposite when you're done go back downstairs I'll meat you down." When he was gone I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top with a shirt open over the top. I was just about to go down when a hand snagged my wrist. I spun round my fist raised ready to smoke in my attackers face. Fang caught my fist and pulled me to him.

"What have I told you about not sneaking up on me?"

"Not to." He said smirking down at me.  
"Oh I give up come on lets go down, you seen nudge?" I asked as we walked down the stairs.

When we got downstairs we discovered that we were the last one's down. Alex and ash were both sitting on a sofa writing to each other again whilst tom was on a beanbag again. Iggy was sitting on the floor with Ella on his lap staring into nowhere Gazzy and angel were chasing each other round the sitting room, and when fang and I came in angel ran and hid behind our legs.

"Max save me he's going to let one of!"

"Zephyr if you dare let one of no bombs for the rest of the week." At this Gazzy sat down with a humph next to Iggy. I sighed "were is tiffany?"

"I'm here max I'm here max don't forget me, oh have you got friends round I like friends, I had friends at the day night school one of them had stripy hair like a zebra, do you like zebra's, I do with their funny tongs' like giraffes did you know that giraffes have blue tongs', can I paint my room blue?" it was quite funny watching Alex and tom's reactions to this.

"I never thought I'd see the day that someone could speak as much as tom." Said Alex who dodged a piece of god knows what that tom had thrown at him.

"Right this is tiffany people." Nudge smiled brightly and sat down next to tom.

"Oooh max can we play a game please, I know how about truth or dare! I love truth or dare do you its so much fun; you must like it because it's what got you fnick together! And do youhmphmh…"

"Thanks Jeff right what shall we do then." I asked

"Max please can we play truth or dare please please please." I was about say no when I made the mistake of look at angel who had her bambie eye's on I looked at fang

_Help _I said

_I fall for bambie eyes to you know! _Fang replied with a shrug

_Oh god not truth or dare _I moaned

_God help us_ agreed fang.

"fine." I moaned "let's start the torture session then."

"Yay" yelled nudge "can I start please max please."

"Off you go then."

"Okay then let's have Ella." At the mention of her name Ella looked up from where she had been snuggled into Iggy. "Umm Ella truth or dare"

"Dare" said Ella looking slightly worried.

"Okay I dare you to…. Kiss Alex on the mouth."

"I refuse" Ella said shaking her head " I've already got a boy friend you can only do that dare to single people you know that we invented that rule after you tried to make max kiss Jeff!"

"Oh fine um I dare you to have your hands tied to Jeff's till tomorrow morning!"

"All night, are you kidding!" said Ella looking slightly alarmed

"Yep all night." Said nudge happily. Ella sighed got up grabbed some rope and tied her hands to Iggy's. Threw all of this Iggy had been trying to keep a straight face but was now failing miserably and was chuckling.

"Truth or dare…max" she said looking round for her victim.

"Dare" I say looking her in the eye wondering if I would regret this?

"I dare you to let nick feed you for the rest of the evening." She said she looked like she wasn't happy with this dare. I shrugged and nodded.

"Alex, truth or dare?" Alex looked like he was struggling decide

"Truth"

"Okay then who do you fancy?"

"oo ooo I know this he can't lie!" said tom jumping up and down in delight.

Alex looked like he would happily rip of tom's head right now. But then he smilled.

"Tienes pelo pelirojo y marrones." He said smiling slightly. (She has red and brown hair.)

"Oh that's cheating none of us speak Spanish!" said nudge frowning.

"Oh but I do he likes the person with red and brown hair" said Ella smiling "my mum is Spanish you know!"

"Since you actually have to say a name I am going to tell them he fancies ash." Said tom that had got up and was hidden behind the sofa fang and I were sitting on. Alex had gone bright red by this point. Asha looked up at him then scribbled something o her note book and showed it to Alex he read it and smiled. Oh god if I have to split them up I am gona feel so guiltly. You know were part bird well jeb has a theory that we mate once and for life and if Alex is asha's partner we could have problems.

"Right then next up ummm Jeff truth or dare" said Alex looking around.

"Truth" said Iggy he looked at me slightly nervous.

"Okay why do you seem to have different names?" oh god he was observant how did he notice that. Come on Iggy think of something.

"nick names don't know where we got them from I'm Iggy, tiffany is nudge, nick is fang, max is max, zephyr is Gazzy Arial is angel and ash is Asha." Nice save Iggy. Alex nodded accepting this and smiled. "Right then um lets have tom truth or dare?" tom took his time thinking then said

"Dare"

"Tomorrow I dare you to let nudge and Ella give you a makeover that they would like to give to max, you have to wear it all day." Everyone was trying to hold in there laughter at this and tom looked as though he was about to faint. We were just about to carry on when mom came in.

"Hey Arial zephyr, time for bed now you have school tomorrow and the rest of you bed before 1 this time thanks." Gazzy and angel groaned but came over gave me a hug then trudged off to bed. "See you." With that she vanished out the door.

"Right then tom it's your go!" tom looked up so its Asha fang or nudge, I think I'll go for Asha. Asha truth or dare." Asha thought for a moment then put up 2 fingers. "Dare?" tom asked Asha nodded. "I dare you to… kiss the person in the room that you fancy. Asha went bright red and when I say red I don't mean a little tinge to the cheeks. I mean the red only someone who controls fire could go. Tomato red. I looked at fang

_What's the betting it's Alex? _I asked him

_Almost definitely, do you rekon they'll notice how red she is? _Fang replied.

_Maybe, Alex noticed us slipping up on our fake names. _Then very slowly Asha leaned in to Alex and kissed him on the cheek, she pulled away quickly and went back to sitting huddled in a ball on the sofa. Nudge giggled at the shade of red Alex was now going almost enough to rival Asha. Then Asha raised a finger and pointed it at fang.

"Truth" said fang Asha thought then brought out her note book and scribbled something. "Have you ever worn any colour except black" he read out loud "umm no not really unless you count school uniform and the last time we played truth or dare" he shuddered at the thought. I was trying to suppress laughing at the last memory whilst Iggy was not so successful and was laughing hard at the thought of fang in a pink leotard. "Well that leaves nudge truth or dare?"

"well I could choose dare but last time you made me let max dress me for a week ad that was just horrible all those boys clothes yuck but then it wasn't as bad as the time max me and fang drop clothes that was funny max in a dress mind you all that black yuckedy yuck yuck!! So if I go for truth I think that should be safe yes I think I'll go for truth."

"Okay nudge have you ever been quiet for more than 30 minutes?"

"umm well I don't know when I'm awake probably not because you know you can't stop the nudge channel but when I'm asleep maybe but I do sleep talk max woke me up once and said I hadn't stopped talking since I had gone to sleep maybe that's why when we go to a hotel you let me have my own room. Soo probably not." I smiled at this even with the white coats nudge hadn't shut up in the end they just ignored her.

Sorry about the dodgey ending will update as soon as I can

Kewlbanana


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 ride meet rider

Hey people

Thanx to the people who reviewed but honestly 2 reviews (sarcasmisbest you don't count) not to sound ungrateful but if I don't get at least 5 reviews I'm going to stop because people obviously don't like this story. Also please can people answer my question about whether they want the story of total wipe out up or not? Okay enough with my ranting here is the story. Also do people want more Alex pov or not?

Kewlnana

"Okay then Nudge your go" I said she looked around then stopped at Fang and smiled evilly. He shifted slightly under her stare and edged behind me slightly.

"Fang truth or dare" Fang gulped and held up 1 finger.

"Truth" he muttered.

"Okay have you ever…"Tom leaned over and whispered something in her ear she smiled "spied on Max?"

"Ummm" Fang stuttered "yes" he mumbled hiding his face behind his overlong hair. Everyone was sniggering except Iggy who was full out laughing. He managed to choke out

"Busted" before collapsing again from laughing. I meanwhile turned round to look at Fang I pulled back his over long curtain of hair to see his face, his cheeks were tinged with red and his eyes were half embarrassed half apologetic. I smiled slightly.

_When _I asked him

_About a week ago when you were dancing in your room. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to I walked in by the way you are a really good dancer. _He said smiling sheepishly. I wacked him gently over the head then put my arms around him in a hug, he stiffened in surprise this then hugged me back burying his face into my hair. After a minuet or two he pulled away put his hands back around my waist and looked around for his next victim.

"Ella" he said.

She looked up at her name from were she had been resting on Iggy's chest. "Mmm? Oh um dare." She muttered she was half asleep you could tell she was half asleep.

"Let Iggy dress you tomorrow" fang said smiling I think it was meant to be more of a punishment for Iggy then Ella. To our surprise she just nodded mutely and lay back down on Iggy's chest.

"Umm Ella your go" I said. She looked around then said

"Max" I sighed and turned back to her

"Dare"

"Okay nudge sorry but I'm goanna nick your dare cause it was mean and I can't be bothered to think of a new one. So I dare you to have one hand tied to fang all night." I rather reluctantly tied my wrist to fangs, which was resting round my waist.

"Okay then let's have Alex, truth or dare?" I said turning to him then in noticed that he was sitting with Asha resting against him an arm round her waist.

"Dare"

"Okay then let's think oh I know what about fangs one from last game." The rest of the flock started sniggering at that memory whilst Asha was shaking her head fiercely. "You have to sit in your boxers for the rest of the game." Alex looked shocked at first then stood up shifting Asha of him. First he took of his socks then his black joggers he stood there for a moment looking regretful then peeled of his white t-shirt we all (excluding Ella who had fallen asleep and Iggy who couldn't see) gasped his chest had a lot of scares almost enough to rival the flocks but the main thing was a massive scare near his heart which was obviously a bullet wound. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, I chucked a blanket at him which he caught, smiling gratefully, sank back down on the sofa beside Asha covering his legs with the blanket. Asha snuggled up next to him then traced his bullet scare with her delicate fingers, Alex shivered. Then before I could stop her Asha pulled up her sleeve to reveal a identical wound which she pressed to Alex's, he stared at it then Asha.

"How what…" he mutterer grabbing her wrist and twisting her hand to look at the wound.

"We make a deal we don't ask and neither do you?" I said looking at him, he thought then nodded at me. He slung an arm round Asha again then looked around.

"Lets have tom, truth or dare?"  
"Umm let's have dare" said tom

"Okay run around singing all the single ladies by Beyoncé" to sighed before getting up and proceeding to dance around the sitting room singing. It was h-I-l-a-r-I-o-u-s I think tom should go in for a career in singing. Once tom was finished he glared at Alex once then turned to nudge.

"Truth or dare?"

"umm well I could pick truth cause that last truth was fine but then too many truths get boring and I don't like being board because then I moan and the last time I moaned, and the last time I moaned max put duck tape over my mouth and it hurt so much when I ripped it off it hurt like whitmpphe" I looked gratefully at Iggy who just nodded how he knows I don't know. "Dare" muttered nudge

"I dare you to shut up for the rest of the game." Nudge huffed but nodded. Then pointed at Iggy

"Dare" she pointed at me then to the kitchen then Iggy and then mimed eating. The meaning was clear Iggy had to eat something I cooked.

Iggy moaned as I got up pulling fang with me, I came back two minuets latter holding a jam sandwich. I passed it to iggy he felt what it was and smiled gratefully before eating it in to mouthfuls.

"Well I don't know about you but I'm getting a bit bored of this game how about we watch a movie then head to bed?" everyone nodded in agreement to me. Nudge ran over to the TV with tom to pick out a movie. They came back with zoom academy for superheroes** (great film go watch it) **we settled down on the couch me lying down on the couch with fang lying behind me holding me to him, Asha still snuggled into Alex's side, nudge and tom lying on their tummies staring at the screen and Iggy sitting, his long leg's extended in front of him, with Ella curled up on his lap fast asleep.

The film started and about 10 minutes in I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 ride meet rider

Hey people

Thanx for all reviews so far please keep reviewing also I have decided to start writing Alex's part in 1st person because I find that easier. Also sorry for the wait have been on holiday will try to update soon.

Kewlnana

APOV  
I was so worried I could barely concentrate on the film they had seen my bullet wound all it took was one simple game of truth or dare for them to know. And how the hell did Asha get a bullet wound? They were one strange family that was for sure, but still they were nice they accepted me despite the rumours and that's more than most people can say. I really liked Asha her disability made her know how it feels to be outcast and she was really nice cute and caring. This film is so cheesy it's really good though, max fell asleep about 10 minutes, Asha fell asleep about half an hour in, whilst Iggy, nudge and tom fell asleep about 20 minutes ago. Fang however has been wide awake all the way through the film barely even blinking.

The film was coming to an end now and I leaned ever so gently down to shake Asha awake, she blinked up at me blearily then stretched like a cat, snuggling further into me. I sighed "come on" I murmured "it's time for bed". Like In the gym earlier she didn't move but just carried on sleeping.

"Don't bother" said max from the other side of the room were fang had just woken her up. "If you don't mind she can stay there with you tonight."

I shrugged then slithered down behind her on the couch and pulled the blanket over us. I did a 360 to check everything was alright then closed my eyes to head for dreamland.

MPOV from the part were fang wakes her up

"Max. Max, Max!" I woke up to someone shaking me I opened my eyes to see fang peering down at me.

"Wah…" I mumbled sitting up and looking around.

"The films over" muttered fang "and I wanted to go to bed but I am tied to you." I looked over to where Alex was unsuccessfully trying to get Asha to move.

"Don't bother" I muttered "if you don't mind she can stay here with you tonight." He shrugged at me then crawled down beside her and pulled the blanket over them. Fang and I got up carefully and covered up tom with a blanket then proceeded to wake nudge and Iggy. just as I was about to shake Ella awake Iggy stopped me.

"Don't" he muttered "I'll carry her."

"okay" I murmured as I gently led nudge up the stairs with fang following behind me. I pulled fang with me as I put nudge to bed then checked on angel and gazzy.

"night" I whispered to iggy as I passed him in the corridor with ella asleep on his chest.

"night." He replied. I pulled fang into my room then looked at him and stated

" we have a problem."

"and what may that be?" he asked cocking his head to one side but from the smirk on his face he new perfectly well. To fill you in we are still tied together, I need to get my pj's on, so does fang.

"turn round face the wall and don't look!" I ordered. He complied chuckling as he did so, I changed quikely with a bit of trouble into joggers and a t-shirt, then told fang to hurry up and get changed. when he was done I dragged him up to the bed and pulled up the covers and waited for him to climb in. he followed quickly and snuggled up to him.

"max?" fang asked looking down at me.

"mmm" I replied already drifting of to dream land.

"what do you, oh never mind we'll talk in the mornig when you are awake." He said ad wriggled down further down into the bed and pulled me closer to him.

*******ride meet rider********

I sat up a scream dying in my throat I was sobbing uncontrollably mumbling incoherently. Fang was sitting up next to me pulling me onto his lap rocking me back and forth.

"shhh, it's alright max, shhhh." He whispered soothingly as he ripped the rope that was connecting our wrists apart.

"but it felt so real!" I mumbled into his chest.

"I know, I know. It's still not real" he mumered into my hair. He gently lay as back down and asked "do you want to talk about it?"

I thought for a moment, did I want to talk about it? Yes I did, but as all my dreams tend to do it was slipping from my brain faster than nudge can talk. "I can't remember, sorry ." I muttered slightly imbaresed that I had woken him up over nothing.

"don't worry" he said "lets just go back to sleep." And boy did that seem like a good idea yet my body wouldn't let me it was like it knew something important and had forgotten to inform me what it was. I sighed, I could sort it out in the morning but for now I just wanted to sleep, after about half an hour my body gave up and finally let me sleep.

********ride meet rider********

Apov

I was not happy, full stop **(you know like if someone says they mean something and says full stop as in the end no questions). **The "bank" had decided that they would call me at 2:30 in the morning to tell me that I had to come in immediately no questions asked. I had sliped out of asha's house leaving a note saying that my great aunt was ill and had to go and would call in the morning. When I got to "the bank" I went up to the receptionist and asked to see blunt. She accepted and I wass sent up in the lift to the office of hell.

I entered without knocking and stood waiting for an explanation. Blunt sat stiffly behind the desk as normal with Jones standing behind him.

"Alex we have a mission that we have decided to important to wait, and since you are the best agent we are sending you." I looked at them were they out of there minds.

"no" I said nice and simple.

"I beg you to differ Alex you see well , is it your friend ash? We think she might be here illegally…" he trailed off, how the hell had he known about ash I had only known her a week! Oh for god's sake I can't let her get wound up in this.

"fine what do you want me to do?"

"well there is a company, nearly all the secret services are looking in to it yet there seems to be nothing wrong however the agents never come back quite the same they always seem to be, well I suppose you could call it insane. So we want you to find out what's wrong. Alex, have you ever heard of Itex?"

**Please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Ride meet rider chapter 6

okay look people I am really really sorry about the long wait and I have no excuse and you should all thank margo ethbay she was the one who made me continue righting. Also an idea does anyone want me to put up advertisements of their stories I figured that anyone reading this would have similar tastes and would like reading the same thing. So if you would like an advertisement please just right it in a review or email me and It should be in the next chapter.

kewlnana

mpov

the next morning I woke up to find my bed empty of fang, so I got up and dressed and descended into the havoc we call the kitchen. There was food being chucked around from all angles and I ducked just in time to avoid the jam Iggy was 'passing' to Gazzy. I slide into a chair next to nudge and looked around, everyone was here except Alex and Asha.

"where's the others?" I asked .

"I'm not quite sure, haven't seen them. Maybe they've been kidnapped by aliens and are being kept hostage until we give them enough money to build a castle for all the alien dogs, ooh I like dogs can we get one a poodle with fluffy bits like clouds, you know clouds aren't fluffy there all wet and soggy and the do hell to your hair, Max can I get a hair cut?" replied, you guessed it, nudge.

"that's a, we haven't seen them yet" translated Iggy.

"thanks" I muttered as I got up to go and wake them up or else we were gonna be late for school.

I walked in to find Asha alone asleep on the sofa the blanket tucked around her. I frowned and walked over shaking her awake. She opened one one eye glared at me rolled over and went back to sleep,

"oh no you don't it's time to get up and face the day." I said putting more effort into my shakings.

I received a finger for my efforts. Well serious matters call for serious actions I thought as I grabbed the back of the sofa and tipped it forwards depositing Asha on the floor. She sat up and gave me a death glare.

I ignored this and asked "where's Alex"

she frowned as if only just noticing he wasn't here, then she pointed to letter on the coffee table. I picked it up and walked back through to the kitchen Asha on my tail, well I suppose I should say wing really, more appropriate. I opened up the letter it read:

_Dear the rides (and tom)_

_really sorry, I had to leave got a phone call from jack saying my great aunts been taken ill and I had to go straight away. Hopefully won't be away long._

_See ya soon_

_Alex_

I frowned something didn't make sense and that funny feeling was back ten fold. Then it struck me.

"didn't you say Alex had no family left?" I asked tom

"well I don't think I said anything but your right or at least I think you are, Alex has never said anything about a great aunt." however tom was shifting around nervously and I'm not sure I quite believed him, that or he knew something that he wasn't going to tell us.

"leaving in 10 minuets anyone not in the car is walking, and I mean walking." mum announced as she walked in.

********ride meet rider********

APOV

I glared at anyone who dared even so much as glance at me out of the corner of their eye as I walked towards smithers office. Blunt and Jones hadn't actually told me anything about this mission only that it was something to do with a science for the future factory called itex.

I reached smithers office and knocked lightly on the door, smithers was the only one I could stand in this place. I waited for a minuet then smithers eye appeared through the old fashioned peep whole in the door and I had to fight back a smirk, he had all these high-teck gadgets, yet he uses a peep whole to check who is at his door!

"ah Alex my boy." the energetic man said as he pulled open the door with far to much energy in a place like this.

"Mr. smithers, nice to see you. Only wish it could be in better circumstances."

"yes well. Come in, come in," he said becoming me inside. We sat down on either side of the desk and he pulled out a file and slide it over to me.

"right then your cover story, you are a homeless boy looking for a way to get food shelter and hopefully money for free. You got that? All the details are in that folder you got there." he said as he started to tap away at a screen implanted into the desk. " gadgets. You will most likely be stripped-"

I cut him of "hang on, hang on. just one thing, what exactly is itex?"

"ah, well, umm, we're not exactly sure that's why your going in. it could be a perfectly normal research lab but we have reason to suspect that non consensual human testing is taking place there."

"and you want me to volunteer to become a test subject?" I asked in alarm.

"yes and unfortunately we're not sure what gadgets we can give you, we think they won't leave anything on you, but we can always hope. So I understand you still have the ear piercing so this earing shall be a communication and tracking device. Also a diamond edge crucifix necklace, but apart from that my boy there is not much we can give you." he said all this without giving me time to protest and by the end he was looking very sorry. "now if you want to go down to the makeover section they'll do you so even your own mother wouldn't recognise you." he said standing up shaking my hand and leading me to the door and handing me a plastic bag with my meagre supply of gadgets.

I sighed as he shut the door behind me, this was defiantly the most ridicules mission MI6 had sent me on so far.

********ride meet rider********

I sighed as I walked home. smithers was right I bairly recognised myself, black hair, dark brown contacts and dark skin dye. I looked Hispanic almost.

I walked in the font door and was immediately assaulted by jack.

"where have you been where are you going, what are you, like the hair." she burst out.

"the bank, not sure, going to bed and thanks I think." I replied as I started to make my way up stairs.

"Alex it's 1:00 in the afternoon you can't go to bed now!" she shouted to me.

I turned "I'm tiered and not sure how much sleep I'm going to get over the next few weeks"

"fine" she sighed, turned and walked into the kitchen.

I continued up to my room packed all my bags then fell onto the bed asleep before my head hit the pillow.


	7. Chapter 7

Right hi everyone I suppose I have an apology to give, I am so very sorry that I have not updated. I now have a story plan to keep me going as I know where the story is going and I also intend to keep the chapters shorter as it means it will take me less time to update. Also whilst I'm at it anyone have any tips to make revising fun, got GCSE's coming up. Back to the story I want to make one minor adjustment; **Max, Fang and Iggy no longer have the extra powers.**

Without further ado here you go

Chapter 7 ride meet rider

Max's POV

She was fading away. We could all see it. It's been a month since he's vanished without a trace; no one seems to care even Tom told us not to worry "it was normal". What was normal? For a 15 year old boy to just vanish of the face of the earth to visit some non-existent relative.

"Hey"

I turned, there fang stood in all his glory framed in my doorway. I smiled and made my way over leaning up to brush my lips against his. "Hello, when's dinner?"

He smiled down at me. "20 minutes, what you worrying about?"

I sighed and led over to my bed, where I flopped down pulling him along with me. I stared at the ceiling for a bit before replying. "It's Asha, I don't know what to do. I've tried everything."

He pulled me onto him and nuzzled into my hair, "you worry too much, she'll be fine. We've been through so much, she can handle a broken heart."

"it's not just a broken heart though. She literally has lost the will to live." He contemplated my words.

He was about to reply when nudge yelled at us to 'stop snogging and come and help lay the table'. Fang smirked at that and murmured into my ear "well we wouldn't want them to believe a false hood." And with that he leaned down to claim my lips with his.

*magic line (can someone tell me how to make a proper one?*

Asha POV

It's like half of me is missing. I know that sounds melodramatic but sitting here at the table watching my family eat and laugh, Gazzy and Iggy whispering behind their hands, max and fang getting told off for kissing at the dinner table. It just seems too normal like I'm watching from behind a piece of glass. I always felt slightly separated, I couldn't join in with the flock's conversations but I managed. But now it seems as though it's just not worth it.

Just then it suddenly got to me, I pushed back my chair it scrapping loudly on the stone floor and stormed out the room, the flock's eye's burning holes into my back. I could hear another chair being pushed out as I walked up the stairs followed by Max's voice.

By the time I reached my room I could no longer contain the tears that began to flow down my cheeks. I slumped against the wall and slid down till I crumpled in a pile on the floor. I felt a hand gently almost hesitantly lean down and rest itself on my shoulder, and for one glorious minute I thought he had returned. But then the dream faded as I smelt Max's perfume. I felt her picking me up and setting me gently on the bed and sitting down next to me, letting me lean on her as the tears continued to come.

"I know it probably means nothing and that I can't do anything, but we are here for you." Max said gently.

I nodded and continued to cry because ladies and gentlemen, Alex Rider left me and now I can't seem to function.

Max POV

I sighed as fang poked his head in the door, his eyes filled with worry. "She alright?" he asked in a whisper nodding to Asha who had fallen asleep on my shoulder about half an hour ago.

I shook my head and gestured for him to come help me. He gently lifted Asha of me and I slid of the bed pulling the covers back for him. He placed her down and I pulled the duvet back up and leaned down to gently place a kiss on her forehead.

We walked out and I turned round. "Right that's it. Tomorrow we are going to find that bloody idiot and we are dragging him back kicking and screaming." I said with conviction.

Turns out we never got to fulfil that promise.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – rmr

See told you another chapter would be coming your way. And to DarthZ I shall give no excuses because they always annoy me, but let's just say I'm back! Thank you authorwannabe101 for your instructions. Note the line!

Here you go

* * *

APOV

I've been here for about a month, you see the mission failed utterly and completely. But before I continue on I better just explain what happened.

1 month ago.

* * *

I stared out the window, it was raining. Rain was horrible and I normaly hate it but today it just seemed appropriate. I'm being taken to god knows where in an 'discrete' army van, to become homeless. They're taking me to somewhere in north cornwall because that's where the suspicious activity has been taking place.

"Oi! You, get out." Barked the strict looking army man from the front of the van, he was a small guy with a buz cut and traditional army gear. I sighed and heaved myself out, I wasn't allowed any luggage. I was supposed to be desperate with nothing left. Ask me 2 weeks ago and that would have been true, but now I actually had a reason to come back. But unfortunately my reason to come back was my reason for being here. Ash. I'm sure you all remember that I used to be blackmailed using Jack but she and I had decided that it wasn't worth it anymore and that if they tried again I would refuse. Should have known they wouldn't let me get away that easily.

By now I had reached a cross junction in the road, left was just an endless darkness, right however led to a small town. This was the place I was looking for. Blunt had told me to find the small alley way behind the café '_the copper kettle' _and to settle there for the night, by the morning I would be taken. When I got there though I met a small complication, apparently I wasn't the only one who thought this would be a good place to sleep. And apparently on the streets you don't share hidey holes. In the end I just let him be, James I think his name was. We just sat across from each other glaring. He was tall blond and fairly tan, if I wasn't disguised we could have been brothers.

I sat waiting till about midnight, I hadn't got an ounce of sleep, this was possibly the most dangerous mission I had been on yet, not because of who I was up against but because of the lack of knowlage. MI6 didn't know anything about this group or what they were doing, they only knew that ITEX was taking kids of the street for an unknown reason. That was why it was dangerous they couldn't prepare me couldn't arm me with either knowledge or gadgets.

It was just as I was about to nod off that I heard the van pull up. I jerked my head up and listened, footsteps, voices. They were very loud, maybe they weren't here to kidnap us. If they were they were very confident.

3 men appeared dressed head to toe in black. "Ooh lookey, we got two tonight, the boss will be pleased." The one on the right exclaimed, his voice was scratchy as though his voice box had been tuned wrong. I gradually stood up edging my way back. It seemed James had the same idea, and no matter how much he hated me it seemed that we had been united by a common enemy. It was as they came closer that I realised how un-naturally big these people were. They were all at least 6 foot 8 if not taller and built like rugby players.

They didn't seem in any particular rush, we were trapped and they just kept on coming. As though a unheard signal was issued they all ran forward at once and tried to grab us. I fought I bit after all I was meant to be a desperate street kid but not too hard I did want them to take me. They were strong I'm sure if I was fighting full pelt I could have taken them down but there blows were harsh. I felt a rib crack and groaned. Then I felt a sharp pain to my temple and I knew no more.

* * *

I woke to the sound of an engine and a rough bag over my head. I tried to feel around me but soon realised that my ankles and wrists had been tied. I wriggle for a bit and managed to get my head free looking around I discovered that I was in a crate in the back of what looked to be a lorry. I was surrounded by other crates containing tied up kids, some were moving others still out cold, overhead I could hear crying and someone swearing.

About two hours later the van came to a halt and the lorry door was thrown open, I tried to shield my eyes from the light that now came rushing in. the same three people as before were standing in the door way only this time they didn't have their masks on. They looked like male modles with their perfectly chiselled faces, if only their eyes didn't ruin it. They were blood read.

"Right then kiddies time to get you out" shouted the middle blond model. As they started pulling crates out and loading them onto trollies his eyes met mine. "Ooh look we've got a fighter" he lent down "I do hope we don't have any trouble with you" he said poking a hand through the bars to try to pull the bag back over my head. I bit at his fingers. He grinned. "We've got one for the avian centre" he shouted to his colleague's. Avian why the hell were they talking about birds?

Before I had time to contemplate this further I was pulled out and loaded onto a separate trolley. A man in a white coat came up and pushed my trolley into a building I hadn't previously noticed. It looked like an old abandoned factory complete with fume towers. As we entered the smell of antiseptic reached my nose, the appearance was much the same, bleached, white and emotionless.

We went down corridor after corridor it seemed like a maze there was no signs to indicate direction. We finally reached our destination and the man in the white coat, let's call him Bob for ease, pulled a card out of his breast pocket and scanned on the security lock. It turned green and beeped at him.

We entered and I scanned the room it was shocker, white and seemed to be a lab. Along the wall stood two more male models. Sexist much?

Bob whistled and male model 1 walked over he unlocked my cadge and pulled me out roughly by the back of my t-shirt. I was turned to face Bob and he scanned me up and down. He reached over to one of the desks and pulled out a clip bored from behind it. "right boy, I'm going to ask you questions and you will answer them. Clear?"

I looked at him blankly, it was agreed that I would be a South American emergent who spoke next to no English. If they thought I couldn't understand them their tongues would be looser.

"I said clear?" he shouted at me. When I again did not respond he nodded to the male model holding me who leaned down and slapped me across the face.

"You will answer when I ask you a question! What is your name?"

I cowered back and replied with a "Mellamo Juan Rendon." Bob sighed and scribbled something on the clip board.

"Right since you can't understand me we'll just get on to the physical tests. Strip him" he ordered to the male models.

I felt myself being dragged back and a hand grabbed my clothes and proceeded to tear them of. When they reached my crucifix I decided it was time to play the part of a scared child who was faithful to his religion.  
"¡No! Por favor, no! Que es mío lo que necesito que es especial! Por favor, no quiero estar aquí! ¡Suéltame!" I screamed struggling.

"Shut up you worthless piece of sh*t." said one of my captors, pulling me back by my hear.

Ripped the nuclease of and put it in the sack where he was disposing the rest of my clothes. When he reached my earing he smirked and then tore it out. I screamed. Maybe a bit overdramatic but I was terrified young child who had no idea what was going on and had just had my ear torn in half.

It was now that Bob turned around and came back over ignoring my quiet sobbing. "Put him on the scales." He ordered to the models. They dumped me on a sheet of metal similar to the scales you get at the vets. He noted the result and gestured for the men to carry on. They dragged me over to the wall measured my height. They then took a needle stabbed it in arm and pulled out some blood. Finally they ripped out some grey pyjama looking things and shoved them into my arms "dress"

I slowly pulled them on, when I was done Bob came over carrying some metal dog tags he draped them over me and then turned "take him away, put him in room 194."

And with that I was carried to hell.

Review pretty please.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the delay I am now on study leave for my GCSE's so wish me luck. Also I got two reviews last time. That is pathetic if I don't get more this time I will assume you don't want me to continue, it's fine if you don't but I don't want to write for no one to read!

* * *

MPOV

It happened when we were walking to school. Perfectly ordinary day nothing to indicate anything was out of the ordinary, Alex had now been gone a total of two months and Asha has faded to almost nothing. Fang I were walking slightly behind the others with Asha trailing at times almost stopping. I was just leaning in to give Fang a good snog when felt my hand start to burn.

I swivelled round to see Asha being pulled into a black van, an eraser pressing a piece of cloth to her face as the fire in her hand faded. I ran toward her with Fang hot on my heels. The front door of the cab opened and another eraser emerged, a gun cradled in his arm. I didn't even get a chance to think before I felt a prick to my neck and the world around me started to fade.

_Oh shit._

* * *

I forgot to shut my curtains, damn it now that lovely early morning sun was up and in my eyes. I rolled over, well… I _tried_ to roll over. And failed. Something warm and hard was stopping me; I opened my eyes to come face to face with Fang. I yelped and jumped back.

"Welcome to the world of the living" he mumbled to me as I looked around and tried to get my Barings. We were in a small white room about 3 by 3 metres and it stank. Three guesses as to where we were. If you said the school, wooptie doo for you.

We were the only two in the room so I turned round the question in my eyes.

"Asha was taken about an hour ago none of the others were caught." I sighed and looked around trying to find escape routes. Windows? Nope. Air vents? Nope. Glass wall with 24 guards on the others side? Check. Life sucks.

I shuffled back to where Fang was sitting in the corner; he reached out and put his arms round my waist shifting me onto his lap. I smiled and snuggled into him. Hey, if I was stuck in this hell hole there has to be a silver lining.

We sat there for another hour before we heard movement, there was sounds of struggling and swearing then the door was thrown open two erasers shoved in a fairly beaten up Asha.

"Get in there you little bitch!" one shouted as Asha fell to the floor.

I sighed. "She's part bird not dog."

I got punched for my humour.

When the guards left Fang and I scooted over to Asha to asses her injuries, apart from a black eye and being exhausted she was fine.

* * *

2 days later.

They haven't been to 'see' us since Asha was returned, and on the one hand I'm hoping they have forgotten us, but on the other us avian hybrids we need food and lots of it.

It was just as my stomach made its presence known for the 5th time in the last 5 minutes that the door opened. In walked a man with a small black moustache and a dodgy comb over (I'm going to call him Stachey) followed by one timid looking white coat that I could take in my sleep. Lastly an eraser filled the doorway stun gun at the ready.

"Which is experiment 17229?" asked Stachey, the white coat stammered looking down at the clip board clasped between his sweaty hands.

"umm well sir the notes here are unclear but I believe it to be the boy. It says that they refer to 17229 as Maximum Ride." He said looking up and pushing his wire spectacles up his overly large nose.

I snorted and turned to Fang. "They've changed our names apparently. Who would have guessed? You would at least think they would know their own experiments!"

Fang just smirked and turned back to Stachey who looked ready to whack white coat round the head with his damn clip board. "Hold out your arms" he ordered.

"Now why should we do that." I said mock thoughtful.

Stachey didn't repley just gestured to the eraser who stepped forward and grabbed my arm and yanked up my sleeve. I was pulled forward so Stachey could read the numbers permanently etched into my skin.

"Experiment 17229, how nice to see." He said smiling greasily down at me, I didn't think it possible for someone to smile greasily but Stachey just proved me wrong.

"I would say the same but my mother always told me not to lie." I said staring defiantly back at him.

He didn't reply just turned and indicated for the eraser to follow. It did so pulling me along behind. I started to struggle and as soon as my first scream met the air Fang went mental.

He growled and jumped onto the eraser punching and kicking left right and centre. I leapt out the way and out the corner of my eye saw the white coat yelling urgently into his walky talky.

2 seconds later back up came bursting in. fang was pulled up and tranquilised along with Asha and I was pulled kicking and screaming out the door. Then someone had the fantastic idea to tranquilise me.

* * *

When I awoke I was strapped to a table dressed in my birthday suit, the room was bare and up until that moment empty. Stachey walked in smiling down at my.

"experiment 17229 we decided we needed to look at that lovely body of yours and check everything is in working order so I hope you don't find this too, ah, uncomfortable." At the end of his speech he clapped his hands twice and like the good little dogs they were the white coats hurried in and began the 'check-up'.

After much prodding and poking using scalpels, needles and all manner of sharp things, one of the coats stood up and said " sir there's something you should see"

Stachey strode over and lent to see what the white coat was talking about. They were fussing about a small pair of feathers about two and a half inches wide that looked like a tattoo just above my heart, it had turned up about 6 months ago and as it didn't cause any pain or discomfort I had just shrugged it off.

Now let's just go back a minute, anyone who knows there biology will know that having a tattoo just above my heart is not a very comfortable place to have two perverted middle aged men staring at.

"Quit gawking will you I know I'm attractive and everything but really you're old enough to be my grandparents." I spat out they ignored me and Stachey leaned over and pressed his finger down on the tattoo.

I screamed.

Just then the door burst open a white coat ran in looking hassled unfortunately for me Mr. perverted white coat was at that moment leaning over to 'inspect' my tattoo with a scalpel and at the sound of the door being thrown open he jumped and the sharp tip of the scalpel slip into my skin like a hot knife through butter. I muffled a scream as my back arched of the table.

Stachey however ignored me and turned to the intruder. "Sir Experiment 17230 is having some sort of seizure." And that was the last I knew as at that Mr. pervert decided to try to carve out my tattoo and the pain caused me to pass out, my last thought was _i have got to stop doing this _and I slipped into the dark.


End file.
